Flame
by EvannaPhantom
Summary: Sky high, Layla eterna enamorada de Will ¿Como hacer que alguien se fije?... SIMPLE!, dandole celos. Brillante respuesta ¿no?... Eso creia Layla al comienzo...
1. Uno

Declaimer Sky High no me pertenece, esta es una historia creada para disfrute de fanaticos de la pelicula sin fines de lucro.  
Terminado las formalidades pos ac la historia nom :

Cap 1-  
(Laylay'sPOV)  
Era mi primer d a de clases en sky high y me sentia normal, muchos adolecentes de mi edad estarian mega emocionados por concurrir a ese establecimiento, pero realmente ami no me lo parece, solo nos obligan a tener que diferenciarnos la gente con superpoderes de las que no los tienen cuando realmente todos somos iguales, somos sere humanos con sentimientos y demas... Siento el grito de mi madre llamandome a desayunar quitandome de mi profunda reflexion. Bajo las escaleras rapidamente y miro la hora, las siete, debo ir a casa de Will para que no se le pase la hora y llegue tarde, ese will es tan despistado aveces... pero eso lo hace tan lindo... - Si miras asi tanto al infinito tus huevos se enfriaran hija. -Mi madre me sonrio de costado y me apene, debia haber puesto cara de boba enamorada. Rayos!  
-Lo siento mama, no tengo hambre pero gracias por el desayuno ademas... ya debo irme -apuntando el reloj-. Nos vemos en la tarde, te quiero mam -Bese su mejilla y ella me sonrio calidamente, entonces me diriji a la salida en direcci n a casa de Will.

Luego de que la madre de Will intento ofrecerme unas salchichas, que aunque debian ser...deliciosas... no pude aceptar, no debia saber que soy vegetariana pero su intencion fue buena, nos dirijimos hacia la parada de autobus. En el camino Will se mostro algo nervioso y me decia que debia decirme algo importante, eso me pone nerviosa ami Acaso tambien sentira lo mismo por mi? Oh mi dios juro que explotare si asi fuera, yo solo lo oia atentamente en espera y ansias de que pronunciara esas palabras.  
-Layla... Tu has sido mi amiga desde... Kinder? Mira estoy algo nervioso, y debo decirtelo por que se que a ti puedo confiarte cualquier cosa... y realmente tengo mucho miedo de tu sabes... No tengo superpoderes aun... Y si acaso jam s aparecen?- Con que eso era... tan emocionada para nada pero... se ve indefenso y debo ayudarle ahora.  
-Will... Aun no le dices a tu padre?  
\- Al capitan? Estas loca? No, no, no...  
Luego de eso, el trajecto en el bus fue tranquilo, exceptuando por la parte en que vuela hacia una escuela que se encuentra gravitando a metros de la tierra...Pero tranquilo en fin. En la entrada nos encontramos con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, alguien llamada Wen, alguien muy bonita, con su piel palida y cabello oscuro Quien no le quitaria los ojos de ensima? Will no desde luego!... Una vez dentro del colegio nos acomodaron en el gimnasio para una prueba de superpoderes, algo mega super racista, si no tienes un superpoder importante como para heroe pasas a heroe de apoyo. Porsupuesto yo no utilizare mis poderes a menos que la situacion lo amerite, por lo que...saben donde estare y Will... pues Will pod a volar metros entre las nubes como su madre o levantar quince autos con una mano o... eso esperaban todos.  
Los d as pasaban normal, clases, deberes sobre como hacer que tu heroe se luzca, como convinar ropa con tu heroe, como acomodar las herramientas de tu heroe, heroes abusando de heroes de apoyo, Will no quitandole los ojos de ensima a Wen... Hablando de Will all viene caminado hacia la mesa de la cafateria con su comida, oh no se va a resbalar!...y...Oh no dios mio tiro su comida sobre Warren Peace... (Para quienes no sepan es el chico m s ''Malo'' Segun todos y Will le tiene resentimiento por que sus padre son enemigos, una real tonteria enserio)  
-Vas a ver estupido Stronhold... -Warren se acerco a will y el retrocedio con miedo, pero entonces Warren encendio sus manos y comenzo arrojar bolas de fuego a Will que ya se encontraba huyendole. Dios pobre Will que ara sin poderes!, la gente solo los alienta ''-Pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea,'' Entonces el profesor gummer se acerca pero warren arroja una bola de fuego casi rosandolo y hace un agujero en la pared y el profesor sale disparado buscando a la directora. Debo admitir que eso si estuvo bueno jajajaja. Warren se veia como poseido como si intentase concluir el trabajo de su padre y Will no podia hacer nada, en ese momento Warren se acerca ami y esta apunto de lanzarme una llama pero Will, quien se encontraba escondido bajo la mesa donde warren se encontraba, levanta la mesa en el aire con warren y todo incluido, el cual se tambalea. Entonces todos se quedan admirando la escena. Es superfuerte! y puede verse la felicidad en el rostro de Will y... alivio en mi rostro, realmente por un segundo temi por mi vida, crei que iba a quemarme como incendio en el amazonas.

Will fue castigado por sus padres, sin embargo su padre el capitan se encontraba realmente orgulloso de que heredo su legendaria fuerza, por otro lado el fue transferido con los heroes y apesar que tenia a mis amigos, me sentia m s sola que nunca, ahora el preferia sentarse con los heroes y ya no nos veiamos luego de clases por los deberes, mucho menos para hacerlos juntos. Pasaron dias y dias, viendo a Will muy pegado a Wen llendo de un lado a otro y cada vez que queria hablarle sentia como si ella supiera cuando y donde estar para ir a pedirle algo y acto seguido Will se olvidaba de que yo existia, sin dudas creo que deberia olvidarme de toda esta ni eria Quien se enamora de alguien por tantos a os sin decir nada? BlingBlingBling! Tenemos ganadora, esta tonta! (Imaginense unas flechas con luces para ser mas ilustrativos). Solo iba a intentarlo una vez m s, asi que me diriji hacia su casa, para hablar un poco, al llegar a la puerta de su casa , la cual estaba abierta, oigo musica fuerte y gente de fiesta. Decidi entrar y vi a todos los heroes y gente popular de todo el colegio en su casa (Quien no lo diria, el se habia hecho tan popular como su padre, era obvio) pero ningun heroe de apoyo o alguno de nuestros amigos, comenze a sentir una sensacion extra a en mi estomago y dolor en mi cabeza Como puede ser que isiera una fiesta y no llamara a sus amigos? Entonces siento que tocan mi hombro y volteo, era Wen.  
\- Que haces aqui?- Me mira incredula.  
-Pues...vengo a ver a Will... Somos amigos sabes?.-En ese momento noto en su rostro una mirada de pena, pero falsa obviamente, siempre fue bastante buena para percibir lo m s all de las personas.  
-Oh...Querida...lo lamento taaanto... Si ves esta fiesta verdad? Gente popular? Heroes? Su noviaa...?- En esta ultima palabra se se alo. -Es Obvio, ni tu ni esa panda de heroesitos de apoyo son sus amigos ya, y me dijo algo de su parte, que no te quiere... Y aqu entre nos...-Se acerco para susurrarme sarcasticamente- Se que te gusta pero no se fijaria en ti teniendo enfrente alguien como yo. Lo digo por tu bien para que no sufras, tomalo como de un amiga a amiga, adioos! -Entonces me sonrio, me gui o un ojo y se dio la vuelta pero para su suerte se encontro con Will con su rostro algo enojado, yo me encontraba paralizada y sin saber que pensar, por lo que sali de alli lo m s rapido posible pero me vi seguida por Will.  
-Layla, Layla enserio lo siento, lo que Wen dec a no era enserio... Es m s yo nisiquiera planee esta fiesta y pensaba llamarlos... Se que suena a excusa diga lo que diga. Mira te invito a cenar, en el papel de arroz Que dices?  
\- Papel de Arroz? pero si a ti no te gusta esa comida...  
-Pero...a ti si... Que dices?- Me senti feliz de ver que el isiera algo por mi aunque no fuera de su agrado, lo que me iso soltar una sonrisa inmediata.  
-Bien, papel de arroz ma ana a las siete! No lo olvides.- Entonces el tambien me devolvio la sonrisa.  
-Ma ana a las siete. 


	2. Papel de arroz

Cap 2 Papel de arroz.

Dieron las siete y media, las ocho, ocho y media, nueve... Las velas se apagaron, entonces oigo una voz algo familiar, gruesa pero bastante embriagadora.  
\- Si te vas a comer eso?- Yo, que me encontraba mirando la vela ya apagada idamente, de inmediato subi mi mirada para encontrarme con el se or peace.  
-Ah..lo siento, es que... esta frio.  
-Si gustas puedo calentarlo.-Mire rapidamente a ambos lados para ver que nadie viera asustada.  
-Pero Warren!... No nos permiten usar nuestros poderes fuera de la escuela.- Le susurre algo alto y alarmada. Entonces el me miro y se rio.  
-Pensaba usar el microondas...- Crei que estaba muy ida por que no me daba cuenta de las cosas pero con eso reaccione y me rei de mi despiste. Warren se sento a mi lado y me miro fijamente, al apercatarme de ello lo vi algo confundida.  
\- Que traes?...-El seguia mirandome atentamente como si estuviera intentando decifrar algo de importancia.  
\- Hace cuanto estas enamorada de el?- Entonces el iso una chispa en su dedo prendiendo nuevamente la vela y volviendo a mirarme atentamente. Yo sabia de lo que hablaba pero preferi hacerme la desentendida, pero... realmente soy alguien muy transparente y soy menos disimulada que vidrio para cubrir algo.  
\- Tan obvia soy?...-El me sonrio calidamente, jam s habia visto esa sonrisa en el, realmente se sentia como si lo que los dem s decian sobre el fuese algo descabellado sobre su persona.  
-Solo te dare un consejo, si el amor no es confesado pronto...te rompe el coraz n.- En ese momento me vio directamente a los ojos de una manera tan profunda que realmente realmente no podia creer que fuese la misma persona rebelde de todos los dias en el colegio.  
-Wow...eso es...Muy profundo...- En ese momento el volvio a sonreirme y senti mi coraz n later de golpe y crei perderme en sus ojos por unos instantes hasta que...Una se ora comenzo a gritarle el chino y el le respondio en un perfecto chino (Wow no sabia que hablara chino...Es m s inteligente de lo que creia)  
-Lo siento debo irme... Stronghold es un torpe, asi que deberas decirselo tu antes que esperar que salga de el o caminaran juntos de la mano pero con un baston en la otra. 


	3. El novio

Cap 3 El novio

Dia siguiente Will se sento en el autobus conmigo para pedirme disculpas y diciendome que debia contarme una genial idea.  
-Layla realmente siento mucho lo que ocurrio en verdad no pude ir, mis padres invitaron a cenar a Wen y no podia ser maleducado... Ademas...-vi como Will se ponia algo nervioso y una sonrisa de bobalicon se asomaba.- Wen y yo estamos saliendo...- Algo internamente dentro mio se comenzo a mover con furia y sin saber que hacer ni pensar solo solte una tonteria de golpe.  
-Yo tambien estoy saliendo con alguien.- El solo me miro asombrado pero parecia feliz aun.  
\- Quien es el afortunado?- Vamos Layla rapido! inventa algo...  
-Warren Peace...-Entonces el autobus aterrizo y solo sali corriendo del bus. Por que Layla Why?.  
Will comenzo a seguirme, nooo. Solo corri rapidamente hasta mi casillero y cuando crei haberlo perdido...  
\- Enserio? Warren Peace? Es un tipo horrible, ademas de que es mi enemigo Estas loca Layla?- Mientras lo oia decir eso por mi mente la sonrisa que nunca habia visto de Warren... una persona que sonrie de esa manera no podia ser perversa...  
-En primer lugar el no es Mi enemigo, ni el tuyo, que sus padres lo sean no quiere decir que deban serlo, y segundo que su padre sea villano no da pie a que el deba serlo solo por descarte.-Cerre mi casillero y me diriji a mi clase algo molesta. Luego del reseso me diriji a la cafeteria, supongo deberia hablar con Warren o Will pensara que soy una mentirosa... Vi su mesa y me sente frente el.  
-Hola Warren!- El solo me miro irritado.  
\- Que te hace pensar que puedes sentarte aqui?.- Por donde empezar...  
-Solo...Eem...-Por donde?  
-Vamos Di que no tengo todo el dia.  
-Bien... Will me dijo que comenzo a salir con Wen por eso me dejo plantada ayer y...-Entonces volvio a su comida.  
-No me importa tu vida amorosa.  
-Le dije que me parecia bien y que yo tambien salia contigo...-El subio su mirada de golpe y se petrifico.- Enserio no sabia que decir y fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza enserio, lo siento enserio...-Voltee la mirada a la mesa de Will quien se encontraba enredado por los brazos de Wen mirandome fijamente.  
-Ya veo... Lo haces para darle celos Cierto?...-Lo mire apunto de negar pero me sonrio ampliamente- Acepto.

Los dias pasaban y cada vez que will pasaba de la mano con wen yo abrazaba a Warren quien me quemaba para que me alejara o simplemente le decia algo bonito y me veia rechazada frente a todos, Wen solo se reia y se llevaba nuevamente de la mano a Will lejos. 


	4. La disputa

Cap 4 la disputa Me encontraba tranquilamente acomodando libros en mi casillero y pensando en que iba a hacer, Will cada vez se creia menos lo mio con Warren (obviamente no es real pero crei que funcionaria para que el se pusiera algo celoso) en eso una voz me saca de mis pensamientos.  
-Layla...- Cierro mi casillero para encontrarme con Will en ese momento mi corazon se paro por unos instantes, hacia dias que habia dejado de hablarme completamente.  
-Se te ofrece algo?...- En su mirada podia ver algo de pena.  
-Layla... En verdad no entiendo como soportas esto...-Ise una mueca, realmente no entendia hacia donde iba esta conversaci n.- Tu sabes... Warren... El te trata tan indiferente, realmente se supone que asi no funciona una relacion, el realmente no es un buen sujeto Layla no deberias estar con el. Yo realmente te aprecio mucho y quiero lo mejor para ti, y en verdad no es el.- Realmente no sabia que decirle, caray todo esto es mentira pero supongo que al final si se lo trago aunque sinceramente... No es que Warren fuese mal novio...Solo que es normal que me trate asi por que...no es real. En ese momento siento otra voz detras de mi.  
-Que es lo que quieres de importante con mi novia Stronghold?- Will se puso en una pose defensiva y enguardia mirando a Warren, este se encontraba detras de mi con brazos cruzados mirandolo seriamente.  
-Estoy hablando a solas con ella, no deberias meterte, no eres te incumbe ni eres nadie para meterte.- Ninguno de los dos dejaba su postura -Soy su novio hasta donde se Que pretendes llenandole la cabeza con esas cosas? A el que no le incumbe es a ti, tu tienes tu propia novia... O acaso es que te es suficiente? Vas a tener que aceptar que no se puede tener todo a la vez, perdiste tu oportunidad...Ya vete solo le haces m s da o- Yo realmente no sabia que hacer ni decir, nisiquiera entendia la situacion. El me estaba ayudando?  
\- De que estas hablando? Ella es mi amiga solo la estoy ayudando de no quedarse con semejante patan.- Warren solto una peque a risa.  
\- En verdad no te das cuenta verdad idiota?...Ella estuvo enamorada de ti por mucho tiempo pero tu siquiera le prestaste atenci n una vez, si hay alguien aqui que no supo apreciarla fuiste tu.- Will se quedo de piedra y yo igual me paralize, entonces senti que alguien me tomaba de la mano y me llevo hacia el ultimo pasillo del colegio.  
Warren puso su mano sobre mi mejilla y me miro fijamente. Senti que mi mejilla ardia, nunca lo habia visto de esa manera...  
-Siento mucho eso, perdona pero es la verdad el no supo apreciarte, si lo hubiera hecho lo habria notado, realmente es mas que evidente. -Sonrio de costado, me solto y se fue. Yo aun seguia paralizada tratando de ver ver la situaci n lentamente, en el momento que reaccione Warren se encontraba casi doblando el pasillo entonces le grite y volteo a verme.  
\- Te gustaria salir a caminar?- El solo sonrio y sigui caminado, supongo que es un si.


	5. La cita

cap 5 la ''cita''

Las cinco de la tarde, estaba relajada en el portico cuando suena mi celular. Un mensaje ''Te espero en el parque a las 8'' era Warren, supongo si acepto mi propuesta. Sonrei para mis adentros y volvi a cerrar mis ojos, aun faltaba unas horas.  
Camine alrededor del parque hasta encontrar una melena morena sentada en una silla cruzado de brazos con mirada seria,tipico, no seria el si asi no fuese...  
-Hola! -Lo salude alegremente y el solo me brindo una peque a sonrisa, acto seguido me sente a su lado y lo mire esperando una respuesta aun sonriendo-  
-Hola rojita.- El no me dirijia la mirada para nada... -Lo de el otro d a... Lo siento si quiz s arruine algo, de todas maneras esto es tu culpa y ademas no lo hacia para defenderte, solo defender mi honor.- Increible! Yo creia que el realmente podia ser caballeroso y no tan malo pero con esto enserio creo que esta muy lejos de serlo...  
-En verdad no te necesito para defenderme realmente estaba controlando la situaci n y supongo es dificil mantener tu honor de villano que tu padre te dejo No?- Oh por dios que e dicho... Enrealidad yo no soy asi pero el enojo hablo por mi. El me dirijio la mirada por primera vez en la tarde y vi un rostro transformado de el, podia sentir algo de dolor en el.  
-Como lo que todos creen, piensan que como mi padre fue un mal hombre yo tambien lo soy, igualita a Stronghold, son tal para cual- Iso una mueca de lado y amago a levantarse pero entonces tome su brazo para intentar detenerlo.  
-Yo...Yo no quise decir eso... hable enojada lo siento realmente... No creo que debar ser igual a tu padre solo por que sea eso, tu padre. Realmente creo que hay bondad en ti y...-El solo no se inmutaba.  
-Y... Pierdes tu tiempo intentando querer sacar algo bueno de mi, pero te agradesco el intento.- senti un dejo de pena en su voz, volvi a jalar su brazo, se que hay algo en el que nadie m s puede ver realmente lo siento y no me rendire facilmente.  
-Siento algo en ti que quiz s nadie m s puede o no quiere ver... No se que sea... Pero me hace sentir algo dentro de mi, no creo de verdad que seas como todos dicen, me niego a creerlo - Luego de eso el bajo su guardia y se sento a mi lado de nuevo mirandome seriamente como tratando de desifrarme.  
-No se que te traigas, pero no puedo creer que te all dejado llegar tan lejos, me das pena queriendote quedar cerca mio No te da miedo?- Solte una risa.  
-Como tu digas, ademas mi plan es m s importante y eras una parte importante de l, ''amorcito''- al pronunciar esto el solo rio de costado y volteo su rostro.  
-Entonces... Te gusta el helado o no?  
-Claro me gusta! De que planeta crees que vengo?  
-No lo se, como eres tan rara. Supongo los hippies comen helado tambien.-Yo solo rei nuevamente y lo golpee suave en el brazo.

Warren POV's Una vez llege a mi casa me tire en mi cama a observar el techo un largo tiempo, no podia dejar de pensar en todo, desde que esa ni a loca se le ocurrio decir que salia conmigo al tonto de Stronghold para darle celos todo se volvio complicado, porsupuesto la idea me parecia divertida, todo lo que tuviera que ver con hacerle la vida complicada al heroe bobalicon me parecia genial, sin embargo d a tras d a que esa ni a me molestaba solo me acostumbre... Es tonto el hecho de que es lo m s parecido a una relaci n que e tenido, el d a que ese tonto se metio con ella senti como si mi sangre hirviera Acaso no soy suficiente para una chica como ella? O solo el esta a la altura? En ese caso deberia haberlo visto y haberselo dicho cuando tuvo ocasi n pero aun asi prefiere pasearse con esa tonta del consejo estudiantil son tal para cual. Y luego lo de hoy en la tarde, carajo nadie realmente me dijo eso jam s... supongo que por mucho espere eso pero no quise admitirlo... que alguien crea en mi e quiera intentar ver lo bueno en dentro mio, no lo se... Rayos solo enserio se me comenzo a hacer dificil imaginarme el d a sin que esa hippie me este molestando. Me di vuelta boca abajo y cubri mi cabeza con la almohada ahogando un grito.  
-Que es lo que me pasa!


	6. New

Quiero hacer un anuncio a todos los que lean mi fic y a los amantes de Sky High. Si gustan pasen a leer mi fic nuevo: -Caperucita s/11865201/1/Caperucita Y Siguan atentos esta noche subiremos capitulo nuevo ;) 3 Estoy agradecida de que siguan mi fic. 


	7. Nadie

Cap 6 Pasaron semanas enteras de Layla coqueteandome cuando el tonto de Stronhold pasaba, tomandome la mano, dandome besos en la mejilla sin entender la razon pero luego volteaba y alli estaba el mirandonos. Por supuesto por que mas seria? Todo esto que me parecia divertido al principio comenzo a enfermarme y darme naseas. Apesar de que todo era un simple juego, cuando Stronhold no podia divisarse en la escena ella era realmente paciente conmigo, me escuchaba o simplemente me miraba de manera dulce como no lo habia hecho nadie nunca antes... Eso me molestaba, quien se creia para hacer esas cosas? Quien se creia para tener que tratarme de manera tan dulce? Y nisiquiera tener ningun interes en mi...Solo hacerlo para dar celos a ese maldito Will, Will siempre arruinandome todo.

Layla me miraba de manera dulce como siempre lo hacia, estaba sentada junto ami en el parque sobre el cesped como a ella siempre le gusta.  
-Layla... Podria decirte algo?...  
Ella solo asintio aun sonriendo y mirando paciente.  
\- Por que eres tan buena y dulce conmigo? Se supone todo esto es en broma -Lo se Warren, pero todo este tiempo que pase junto a ti solo me di cuenta que realmente...- Ella se acerco a mi poco a poco, creo que realmente iba a decir lo que yo tambien sentia.  
Entonces ella me susurro al oido -Que realmente este plan funciono mas que una broma y al fin Will saldra conmigo.- Por detras de un arbol Will sale llevandose a Layla de la mano mientras caminaban juntos hasta que deje de verlos.

Desperte de golpe.  
-Maldita sea... Solo era otro torpe sue o. Ya estaba harto de esto, dia tras dia tener que so ar estas cosas y saber que eso pasaria si llegara a confesarselo a ella... Fui al ba o y me lave el rostro con agua lo mas fria posible que me aclarara las ideas...Pero no funciono, asi que me dispuse a ir al colegio con una idea fija; Ignorarla para ver si una vez por todas, dejaba de venirseme a la mente.

Esa ma ana fue tranquila, demaciado tranquila... No habia visto a Layla en horas hasta me parecia muy raro, pero solo segui el dia queria disfrutar un dia tranquilo sin que ella me molestara ni se cruzara en mi pensamiento. Pero ahi erradicaba el problema, ahi estaba yo, pensando en ella.  
Era el receso para almozar y me diriji a la cafeteria, pero ni un vistazo de Layla, minutos luego BAM! Fue como si mi coraz n se estremeciera, que era eso? Ella estaba cruzando la puerta sonriendo y riendo mas radiante que siempre... desvie mi vista cinco centimetros a su costado y ahi estaba, el maldito Will llevandola del brazo. Bien fue suficiente Warren, la ayudaste en su cometido, todos lo sabiamos desde el principio y todo ya acabo.  
Me levante dejando mi comida en la mesa y dirijirme a mi clase, eso pasa apatir de ahora, lo que hice hasta que esa ni a vino a molestarme, hacer mi vida sin que me importe nadie. Nadie. 


End file.
